<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Flowers and Blue Skies by consumeeven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024454">Like Flowers and Blue Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumeeven/pseuds/consumeeven'>consumeeven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, Weddings, no happy ending though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumeeven/pseuds/consumeeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire didn’t want to be just the best maid in Severa’s wedding, but that was all she could’ve hoped for.</p><p>[NOT MY BEST WORK]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noire &amp; Serena | Severa, Noire/Serena | Severa (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Flowers and Blue Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! May or may not have written this instead of working on a final, may or may not have been listening to a lot of a certain artist lately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course you had accepted her offer, there was nothing you wanted more than to be the maid of honor, or at least that's what you told Severa. All of the attention and stress of wedding planning on you aside, you didn’t want to be only Severa’s maid. Your whole friendship you had spent depending on each other, and now, as Severa cried her eyes out whilst clinging to your chest, you knew this was your duty as her best friend. “A title you were lucky to have,” that was it. There was nothing you wanted to do more than comfort your best friend while she had doubts about her wedding. There was nowhere you would rather have been than sitting on your bed in the middle of the night, her in your arms. If only you could have shared that bed, if only it was your wedding too, if only she was at least happier. She loved him, but she kept telling you her fears, her doubts, and you could only try to lift her spirits, ignoring the searing pain in your heart as your last shred of hope burnt away.</p><p> </p><p>On her wedding day you were so happy to see him waiting for her under that beautiful arch, standing under a giant wreath of flowers which everyone said were as perfect as he was. Severa was more perfect than he was in your eyes, with her rude temper and greed and everything, because she would be perfect in your eyes no matter who she was, because she had been perfect to you forever. They were perfect together too, the most perfect couple you had ever seen. He was everything she needed, not at all like weak, needy you, and so you were happy for them. If Severa was happy, you were even happier. It didn’t matter if you would have rather been under that arch, maybe in a dress, maybe in his suit, you knew it was his place.</p><p> </p><p>You felt tears in your eyes as you watched her walk down the aisle with a parent on her arm. And her muttering about how stupid it was for her to cry while walking down the aisle was so like her, so wonderful. You wanted to wipe those tears from her eyes, maybe to kiss her lips, to tell her how stunning she looked. Her white dress trailed behind her, something she had been reluctant to wear at first. That beautiful red hair that you remembered brushing for her this morning had been put in its signature pigtails despite everyone’s insistence that she let it down for the day. You thought it was beautiful, and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. With her hair down, she would have looked too much like her mother. It was important that she was her, you loved her because she was her.</p><p> </p><p>How could you not? The song that played as she walked brought back the memories. The cold nights where Severa was the only one to comfort you, the times she stood up for you when you were being picked on, how she seemed to pick on everyone but you in a cruel way. When she had told you she thought she liked girls too; that had been the worst. After you had both come out it was the jokes, the jokes, the jokes. The perfect couple, Severa and Noire. She never found it funny, and some of them hit too close to home for you. Part of you hoped she felt the same. The rest knew she never would. She never even thought of you as a real option, it was clear.</p><p> </p><p>Her vows were beautiful, and you found yourself agreeing to everything her future husband said. But you would have added more to it, would have made it more personal. She never told him to shut up the way she would have told you to, had you said all that while standing up there under those flowers. You felt a tugging at your hand, and young Severa (who had been made the flower girl and insisted on standing next to you) asked why you were crying. It was just that you were so happy for your best friend. We all cry happy tears sometimes. There was no way you would burden the little girl by telling her it wasn’t all happiness, and you couldn’t be talking during the next part anyways.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was nice, and you wished you weren’t standing behind her back. He seemed to be smiling, so hopefully she was too. A happy Severa meant a happy Noire, and you didn’t dare hope for what would make you truly happy. Standing in his place, your arms around her instead… too much to hope for. You smiled and clapped with everyone else, forgetting your longing for a moment. Cheering loudly would annoy her, so you did just that. She couldn’t interupt her wedding to reprimand you, so you were free to holler as you pleased. A look shot over her shoulder in your direction made you stop. Her eyes brought back those feelings, the hatred, not for her husband or for her, but for the fact they were so happy. You were cruel, weren’t you?</p><p> </p><p>The bouquet was beautiful, made of those same flowers you wished you were standing under. It being in your arms was as close as you could get to throwing it into the crowd yourself. If you were getting married next, hopefully it would be to someone you loved as much as you loved Severa. One day, the flowers reminded you, you could be as happy as her. Someone as amazing as her couldn’t exist yet, but one day, maybe. If she was married now, you had no choice but to move on, yet the feelings didn’t fade instantly as you had hoped. Years of affection wouldn’t go away so easily just yet. They might never leave completely.</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony you couldn’t find any time to talk to her, so you settled for having a few drinks. Drunk Noire was never pretty, and you found yourself sitting alone outside on a bench behind the building, bawling your eyes out. A familiar hand touched your back, and she sat next to you, touching your head gently. Your head was in her lap, and hearing her tell you it was okay was enough. Maybe she understood, maybe she didn’t, but you knew it would be okay. Severa’s words were to be trusted. You weren’t sure how long you stayed there like that, or if it happened at all. These were the things you loved her for, how caring she was underneath. You were friends forever, and maybe… that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All criticism welcome! I’m not really used to second person but third didn’t really work for this :/ </p><p>also sorry for all the angst, a happier fic is in my future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>